


这是一个定性的小实验（宝条中心）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: OOC轻松日常小短篇，请愉悦食用。





	这是一个定性的小实验（宝条中心）

不论是多么热爱研究的人，总需要好好吃饭。而神罗在尼布尔海姆配的小食堂实在是太难吃了——虽然跟米德加总部的食堂比起来是比下有余。在长久的荼毒下，最后尼布尔海姆实验室申请取消小食堂，把经费用来点餐。但是又因为他们这个实验的保密性，对外人进入的监管十分严格，所以现在他们的做法是让下面的人轮流帮忙带饭。

此时又到了午餐时间，大家又要开始点菜了。今天负责带饭的实验员开始做起笔记。

加斯特：“牛肉三明治加牛奶。”这个好吃又经饿，还嚼得快，适合三分钟搞定。

宝条：“随便哪种意面，加罗宋汤。”三明治和汉堡包最近快吃吐了，还是换个口味吧。

卢克莱西娅：“提拉米苏加柠檬汁。”我需要高热量甜点！！

记录好三位负责人的菜单以后，实验员在下面统计起今天要跑多少家店，因为午餐之前同事们就把午餐写好了放他这了。

嗯，很好，今天大部分人都想要披萨，其余要去的几家店都非常近。看来我这一轮运气不错。

在等待午餐的时间，加斯特和卢克莱西娅继续监测实验，他们把废寝忘食的宝条赶去休息了——即使宝条是跑去自己的小温室看不知道是什么的游戏性小实验，也比现在这个精神恍惚状态好。

以及今天又忘了问小实验什么。加斯特和卢克莱西娅想。

而宝条确实出去后就去向了自己的小温室，他确实需要喘口气，在原地打转的杰诺瓦研究中稍微放松一下。

宝条站在了他的豌豆田面前。

豌豆这个样本种类挺好的，他在完成最初的培养以后几乎都不用怎么认真管它们，慢慢记录结果就好。这就是他放松的方式。

如果它们能培养得很好的话，或许可以担当保护实验室周边的责任？宝条博士想。不过豆荚里并没有几颗豌豆，等下一轮补充都不知道要多久了。

下一秒他自己就嗤笑起来了：一个定性的小实验而已，拿豌豆植株做实验不过是无聊所致，实验室早就已经确认杰诺瓦的强化可以在植物上得到很好体现了。

或许等这批豌豆植株成熟了就可以把各个部分拆开拿去喂小白鼠试试。

就是也不知道是为什么，它们试图攻击任何一个活物，除了自己。

可以展开来研究一下。

宝条看着转来转去的警觉的豌豆荚们，转身又离开了。

这会想来午饭已经到了，他得回去吃面。

日复一日。

杰诺瓦研究有了个好进展，加斯特教授非常高兴，于是他去找同样为了研究而废寝忘食的宝条，准备把这个好消息告诉他。

宝条的温室门虚掩着，加斯特如同往常去实验室找他一般熟练地推开门，兴奋地往里走去。他看见宝条正背对着绿油油的一片植株。

正当他想绕过这片绿油油的时候，不妙的感觉出现了，他直觉举起又大又厚还很重的档案袋挡在脸前——啪啪啪！！！

一群黄的绿的小东西从绿油油里冲了出来，撞击在加斯特身上。虽然力道并不大，但是这些小圆东西们密密麻麻的，加斯特还是被打得有点小疼。

很快这莫名其妙的攻击结束了，加斯特放下档案袋低头看了看在身边落了一地的那些圆滚滚的小东西。

豌豆？！

加斯特抬头，终于看清了眼前一片绿油油到底是什么。现在这是一片什么都射不出来的豌豆植株，那些豆荚仿佛正在拼命向自己怒吼一般大张着。

加斯特无语看向看着宝条。你平时休闲就养豌豆玩？

“实验有进展了，我们上次那个想法非常可行。”当然加斯特憋住了吐槽欲望，他的心全被实验进展占据了。

宝条走了过来，他和加斯特站到了一起。

豌豆荚们似乎在攻击和不攻击之间犹豫。你养的豌豆成精了么？！加斯特依然忍住了吐槽，和宝条一起走出了小温室。

关门之前宝条和加斯特都不由自主地回头看了眼那一地豌豆。

宝条在想下次要不点豌豆奶酪焗意面吧。黄豌豆让他联想到奶酪。

加斯特不知道为什么忽然觉得自己接下来几天都很想喝点豌豆浓汤。

END

露姐：两个都累傻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文致敬孟德尔豌豆实验与遗传学【  
其实是我很想看宝条和豌豆射手。  
想看宝条的植物大战怪兽……  
匆匆完成，求不介意


End file.
